


A Break on Rishi

by AstericLightning



Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dinner Date, First argument, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy dialogue, Holy Shit this fanfic is filled with fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Rishi (Star Wars), Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstericLightning/pseuds/AstericLightning
Summary: Theron and RJ need a small vacation.Why not go back to the planet where they first kissed and have their date there?
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Male Outlander/Theron Shan, The Outlander/Theron Shan
Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773304
Kudos: 8





	A Break on Rishi

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, check out the link here to help with the BLM movement!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> I do not own any of the Star Wars: the Old Republic characters. All official characters and stories that were in the game are owned by EA and BioWare. Star Wars is also owned by Disney and Lucasfilms. Ryo, is an OC that takes the role of the Hero as the Hero of Tython in this fanfic series. Please support the official release. I do not own any song used in this as well.

They did it. Holy fuck they actually did it.

They managed to defeat Arcann and put the galaxy at peace for a while. Sure Senya and Arcann are now missing, and SCORPIO betrayed them. At the end of the day it was considered a win for the galaxy and for the new Eternal Alliance.

Theron was happy that his boyfriend wasn’t dead, or seriously injured. He knew how important this fight was for RJ. For the sake of the galaxy, he was leading both Imperials and Republicans in this fight.

He really wants to kiss the Jedi. But with everything going on it was obvious that RJ needed time to come up with a plan. Their work isn't over yet, but maybe they can catch a break?

“Commander, should we start looking for Arcann and Senya?” Lana asked.

“I was hoping that we could visit Rishi personally.” RJ comments. Theron looked confused and Lana joined this feeling. Why Rishi? It was their hideout back with the whole Revan situation. Other than that though what was there left to return to? Lana and Theron both knew that they shouldn’t question the Commander. He wasn’t ruthless, and he definitely wasn’t falling for the dark side anytime soon. But he had to admit this was unusual. They didn’t need any more members of the Alliance, pretty much half of the galaxy signed up already.

Theron trusted the Commander, his goddamn _boyfriend._ So maybe they were checking up on something all those years ago?

“When will we be going to Rishi?” Theron asked. RJ turns around to face his Holocom.

“In 3 days, bring swimwear if you want.”

“Wait, RJ is this mission more of a vacation or a checkup?” Theron asked again.

“Both. I need to see if anything changed from the area back at Rishi.” RJ finally turns around, he has dark baggy eyes like he hasn’t slept in days. Theron notices it immediately and wants to say something, but he wants RJ to finish what he has to say first.

“Bring swimwear since I want you guys to relax. Rishi’s weather is hot at this time of the year.” RJ finishes, before walking towards the door. Theron and Lana look at each other before looking at the Commander.

He loved RJ, of course. But he does see his bullshit. Theron doesn’t want to be rude, but he feels like RJ right now is caring more about other people than himself.

They share the same hangar at base, but ever since he defeated Arcann he hasn’t been sleeping there. He sleeps at the conference room when he isn’t doing work. Every time he wakes up he grabs a cup of caffeine and heads back to do more paperwork. 

Set up funerals and credits to the families of their fallen comrades. Analysis work on where his missing crew members are. Searching for clues on the whereabouts of Arcann and Senya, Koth helps him on that one specifically. 

He’s disappointed that RJ’s been spending less time with him in general. They haven’t been intimate in bed for weeks. Theron does his best to get all of his meetings done before sitting down and just be in the same room as RJ. Frankly he should care that he’s the only one trying recently, but he’s also worried RJ’s putting too much stress on himself. Hell there were other people that could do some of his tasks.

We had Jedi, Sith, Imperial Agents, Consulars, medics and much more. Why is RJ taking this priority like he’s the only one that can? He needed to seriously talk with him.

Theron runs after RJ and sees him heading towards the launch pads, walking towards his ship. Theron grabs RJ’s hand to stop him from moving which catches RJ’s attention.

“Can we talk?”

“Theron, let’s talk later.” RJ proposes. Theron’s taken aback by RJ’s words but shakes his head.

“No.”

“Theron.”

“I’m serious!” Theron snaps. 

RJ’s eyes widen as he lets go of his hand. Theron takes a deep breath before looking at RJ in the eyes.

“You’ve been so busy ever since you defeated Arcann. Why?”” 

“There’s much work to be done.”

“Bullshit and you know it.” Theron takes a step forward and he could see a sweat drop running down RJ’s temple. 

“Let me be, please.”

“This relationship is built on trust, and communication.” Theron takes another step forward and RJ takes another step towards his back, away from Theron.

“If we are gonna make this work you need to tell me what’s _really_ going on in your mind.”

RJ’s defensive. Not defensive in a way that he’s about to attack you with a lightsaber, he’s hugging himself as he faces away from Theron’s direction.

“I’m trying to make myself busy to avoid my problems.” RJ finally admits.

“What problems?” Theron asks, RJ looks at the ground playing with his fingers. He sighs and looks at Theron straight in the eyes. Theron could see the pain and sorrow, as if he dreaded saying these words.

“We have strong forces, but eventually we will have to side with the Republic or Empire, and you know that the Republic’s my home.” 

“What’s wrong with the Republic?” Theron questions.

“Nothing. But it’s the Jedi Order I’m worried about. Jedi are forbidden to be in love.” RJ comments. His words are full of sorrow, he sits down and faces the light blue sky of Odessen. Theron takes the spot next to RJ and looks at the beauty of the sky with him.

“We’ll keep it a secret.”

“It wouldn’t work. My status is the Hero of Tython and the Alliance Commander until I die, the galaxy will gossip and word will get around.” RJ answers, curling his body into a ball as he wraps his arms around his legs.

“I’ve been working my ass off to take my mind off it recently, I didn’t want to talk to you about it because..” 

“My parent’s messy break up before having me?” Theron finishes.

“I didn’t want to pile the leverage.” RJ admits, before looking down.

Theron feels guilty now. RJ didn’t want Theron to feel fucked up about the whole Jedi Code since it was something that affected him heavily with his parents. He didn’t know his father into adulthood and he was distant with his mother ever since he was found to not be force sensitive. RJ knew of that, he didn’t realize the amount of stress this was putting him in.

“Look at me.” Theron calmly asks, RJ looks at his direction and Theron uses both of his hands to squeeze RJ’s face.

“I love you. I love you so much that I want you to take care of yourself.” Theron confesses, before letting go of RJ’s face and using both of his hands to grab one of RJ’s.

“Please take care of yourself. When the time comes I want to face it with you, RJ.”

“Nothing stands in the way of a Jedi and a Spy.” RJ chuckles. “I’m sorry, is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Take care of yourself,” Theron repeated. RJ rolls his eyes before leaning in to leave a kiss on Theron.

“You know, we’re going to Rishi in a few days. Do you want to plan anything the two of us could do, together?” Theron asks and RJ smiles before leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“What about Lana?”

“She’ll probably keep her distance and take a nap across the planet.” 

“Okay, alright.” RJ answers with enthusiasm. “Let’s do it!”

Theron just smiled, and the two rest in each other’s arms the duration of the day.

_______

Theron was excited for a while about this date. Him and RJ planned this out together. First the two were gonna check up on Rishi’s residents and see how they were doing. After that they would be separating from Lana and would go off a couple miles towards a private spot where Theron and RJ can have fun at the beach. 

RJ was in charge of dinner and Theron was in charge of how the night will end. Frankly it was a good idea to keep it a secret to surprise the other, and this time it doesn’t put stress on either of the participants. 

Theron was happy that RJ finally took care of himself. He was given a whole week for him to relax and be with Theron, and his old crew mates. Theron saw him sleep more and relieved when he was able to finally relax after weeks. 

Thankfully Lana didn’t care about RJ and Theron separating. She was going to relax under an umbrella and take a nap on the sand. He remembered RJ asking if Lana should bring someone else, but then remembered that Lana could sense when a person is coming and could easily stab them.

They arrived on Rishi in the morning to see the town they hid in 5 years ago. RJ’s amazed at the sight. Families are happy, they haven’t seen a sick person at all and no pirates in sight. Field generators are working and everyone seems to enjoy the environment. Theron doesn’t know why RJ seems to be happy about this, when he’s helped many, many planets in the past.

“You were right Master Orgus.” RJ says under his breath. Theron would’ve said something but decided not to. RJ mentioned his late master’s name. Him and Lana look at each other before taking a step back, deciding to give his boyfriend a moment. This seemed like a really personal thing for RJ. He told Theron about his tasks that he pulled on Rishi to help the people while he was getting ready to face Revan. Apparently it was the force ghost of Master Orgus, which sounds terrifying when you really think about it.

Minutes passed by and RJ finally decides to start his date with Theron.

“Come back at the ship around 9 pm at this planet’s time.” Lana warned, “If you two aren’t back you're taking a public space shuttle back to base.”

Theron cringes and RJ nods his head. They said their goodbyes and started walking towards the speeder they rented. It was a quiet walk, but different from their first date. Theron was just happy to be around RJ’s presence and he can already tell that RJ feels the same way. It was comfortable, to not be worried about what to say next or to be worried if the other was alright. It felt nice, to just be, happy.

They take a speeder to the coordinates of the beach. Secluded from civilization and from any monsters that RJ and Theron would have to deal with. Of course they brought their weapons, it was basically the most important thing they needed to bring. Theron just really hoped he didn’t have to blast something when he’s half naked.

“Holy _fuck_.” RJ complained. “Is it just me or did Rishi get hotter?”

“I think it’s the area.” Theron suggests. “It was cooler when we were in town.” 

RJ sighed before he starts to take off his shirt. Theron turns around, trying his best to not stare at the Jedi. He fails miserably and just decides to follow along, taking off his clothes to change into a more suitable outfit.

“Theron, you’ll need this.” He turns around to see RJ already in his swim trunks. The dark skin complimenting his chiseled abs.

_Theron look up. His eyes are up there._

“Theron?” RJ calls out for his name. Theron finally snaps out of what dirty fantasy he was thinking of and looks up at RJ, holding sunscreen in his hand for Theron to take.

He gladly takes it and squirts out the cream before rubbing it around his body. He sees RJ check his bag to see if his lightsabers were still there, and he’s crouching and in a vulnerable position. Theron smirks at the idea that popped in his head. This would probably kill him but it was gonna be worth it.

Theron grabs RJ and lifts him up. RJ starts freaking out and Theron couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend being overdramatic, he starts to walk towards the water and could see RJ’s eyes widen in fear.

“Theron. Theron, tell me you’re not about to-” 

“Oh I’m totally about to.”

“Honey, babe, please.” RJ starts to plead and Theron’s grinning like an idiot. 

“The water’s cold.”

“That’s what I’m worried about!” RJ struggles in Theron’s arms and he could see RJ’s expression, he almost feels bad.

Almost.

He drops his boyfriend into the water. It wasn’t deadly, they were only 3 feet deep. RJ jumps up with his wet hair covering his eyes, mouth open at the sudden shriek of coldness rushing down his body. RJ uses his hands to relocate his hair from the front of his eyes to the side, pouting at Theron’s actions.

“Oops.”

“You're gonna regret that.” RJ threatens. 

“I’m not threatened by a Jedi- WOAH!” Theron should’ve seen this one coming. RJ is a galactic hero and could pretty much survive that’s thrown at him, literally everything. Of course physically the man would be strong.

RJ takes Theron’s arm by the wrist and pulls Theron into the water. RJ gets pulled in as well, but at that point he knew that the Jedi didn’t care. The water was _freezing_ , maybe it was the fact that the atmosphere felt like Tatooine and the water felt like Hoth. He could see RJ grinning underwater as Theron goes up to regain oxygen.

“Not fair.” Theron says amusingly. RJ pops out of the water with a grin on his face.

“What are you doing?” Theron asks. RJ isn’t losing his grin.

_Oh no_

RJ puts both of his arms under the water before his innocent grin turns into a mischievous smile.

In a blink of an eye Theron’s splashed with water. Repeatedly. He could hear RJ laughing his ass off as Theron stumbles, trying to regain his stance.

“You are so on.” Theron challenges, finally putting both of his feet down. He cups his hands and sends a puddle of water towards RJ.

They’re running around each other in the water, laughing like they were teenagers. Theron didn’t know when but it stopped being a competition at some point. No one was winning, no one was losing. He knew RJ felt the same way. Maybe even happier than Theron himself.

After what felt like years, Theron and RJ had left the water to dry off in their towels. They had around 2 hours before they had to go back to the ship, which means that both Theron and RJ’s surprise will be revealed soon.

“Do you want to go to dinner now?” RJ asked. Theron finally wipes out the last bit of water around his body. Showing a dissatisfied look at the sticky sand that was on his sole.

“Sure. Are we going back to town?”

“Actually it’s close by, we can leave our stuff here.” RJ answers. Theron’s a bit concerned. He knew RJ was strong but if there was an ambush, the odds would be in their favor. 

“Fine, take me to where it is.”

RJ smiles and offers his hand for Theron to take it. By instinct he grabs it, tightly and intertwines their fingers. He missed this feeling. The feeling of his lover’s smooth, calloused hand brushing against his dry, damaged one. Sometimes he worried that he might not feel RJ’s skin or hands. That one day a mission would go wrong and boom. He’s gone. But Theron can’t help but shake that feeling with the reassurance from RJ. Sure he didn’t really talk to him about it because he knew RJ was strong and would always come back, come back to him. 

Theron was so happy to see RJ like this. Free from work stress. He wished it could be like this everyday. To abandon the duties of work and just settle in a place like Coruscant or Alderaan. Anywhere as long as it was just the two of them.

“We’re here.” RJ confirmed.

Theron stops looking at RJ to look at the scenery, he couldn’t believe it.

This is the most romantic thing he’s ever witnessed. 

There were two seats with a table in the middle. Around them are roses and pedals planted, complimenting the ocean and the vivid sunset that’s starting to occur.

Who the fuck has taught RJ to be so flirty and romantic. He could’ve sworn RJ was as romantic as a Hutt. He had the flirting skills of a Jedi that’s never been in love. His pick up lines were the most known in the galaxy for fucks sake. They’ll need to talk about it later.

“This is beautiful.” Theron admitted it, slowly waking up towards the table. 

“I asked Rusk and T7 to help me decorate, they dropped the food just a few moments ago so it’s probably still hot.” RJ smiles before looking towards their left to see Rusk waving and T7 rocking their body back and forth. Theron and RJ both wave before the two leave to give the couple privacy.

“I love you so much right now.” Theron says casually before taking a seat.

“I love you too.” RJ responds back before taking a seat.

——

“Oh my god RJ.” 

“Yes dear?”

“That was delicious, who made this?” Theron asked, as he finished the last of the food on his plate. 

“Rusk did, it's from a recipe Scourge gave us.” RJ says, resting his against his left arm. 

“Scourge could cook?”

“He’s over 300 years old. Plus me and Kira weren’t exactly trained in that field.” RJ chuckles, which causes Theron to raise a brow.

“Do tell.” 

RJ’s eyes lit up in excitement. His relaxed, slouched body turned into a perfect, straight posture with his hands moving around to tell his story.

“Back before Scourge, Rusk, and Doc were recruited with us to defeat the Emperor, it was just Kira and T7 accompanying me throughout the galaxy.”

“I’m a little worried about what you’re about to say.”

“Shh.” RJ puts two fingers in front of Theron before continuing. “Let me finish.”

Theron sighs before laying down at the back of his chair.

“T7 gave me and Kira a recipe because we were stuck at the Republic Fleet and wanted to eat something that wasn’t from the cantina. It was a simple recipe but we, sort of set ship on fire.” RJ chuckles. ”I guess our first mistake was me throwing pineapples at Kira’s double-bladed lightsaber.”

Yikes.

“I guess I’ll be the one cooking at our honeymoon.” Theron closes his eyes as he rests his head on his palm. Chuckling at the thought of RJ cooking a meal.

Then he realizes what he said and is _paralyzed_ with fear. Holy son of a _Sith_ did he really just,

Way to go Theron.

He peaks an eye out through his fingertips to see if RJ heard anything.

He’s frozen to, as if they were a frozen image. The only thing changing was the dark skin on RJ’s face turning crimson. Theron would’ve made fun of him but it’d be hypocritical of him to do so.

“I-I uh.” RJ begins to stammer out, as if the only words that could come out of his mouth were gibberish.

“I’m,” Theron starts off. “Let’s forget about what I just said.”

“I’d rather not.”

“I didn’t mean to say that.” Theron tried to explain himself before finally opening both of his eyes to see RJ’s face clearer, still vividly red.

“Should we talk about this?” RJ asked, putting his hand on the table for Theron to hold on. By instinct he grabs RJ’s hand firmly, his frowned, flustered appearance turned into a small, noticeable smile.

“Do you want me to start or you?” Theron asked.

“I’d like to start this time.” RJ answered. Theron could feel his lover’s thumb brush his hand as he starts to talk.

“I have thought about getting married, with you of course.” RJ chuckles. “It’s too soon though, we’ve been dating officially for around, half a year now? Maybe when we know each other more and deal with our trials and errors, that I would want to marry you.”

“That was adorable.” Theron starts off. “Would you rather have a big or private wedding?”

“Let’s decide that together.” RJ smiles and Theron’s heart is melting in awe. Maybe, just maybe RJ is the one for him. Sure this is technically Theron’s first boyfriend, and hookups didn’t count as romantic interactions. But RJ, being his husband, just felt right.

“Any idea who’d you have at the wedding?” Theron starts to question RJ. Just to save it for future reference. Thank the force that his implants allow him to remember information like this.

“Definitely my old crew, and Lana of course. Depends if the Jedi Order ever find out.” RJ smiles. “Maybe a few Sith that I converted to Jedi. Probably my brother to.” 

He continues to ramble on and Theron stares at him, something about RJ being himself outside of the Jedi and Commander duty really made him happy. Maybe it was the fact that they didn’t have to worry about the other dying, or themselves dying. The worry of a betrayal or if they’ll even win the war.

It’s clear both of them have been fighting these wars for too long. He knew RJ was thrown into the front and center of the galaxy. First defeating the Emperor, then the dark side of Revan. Then the whole Eternal Empire. Theron could barely complain since RJ’s been through hell and back.

He heard of the stories RJ’s faced. Mostly through documentaries on the Hero of Tython. The story around his padawan being an Emperor’s child. His battle with the Imperials and Pirates on Hoth. The evacuation on Makeb. The man was a machine, that he realized that RJ might’ve felt like he was one. Something about RJ being able to ramble on, be himself without the stress of the Republic, Alliance or the Jedi Order. He wasn’t Ryo Jason the Battlemaster, Commander of the Jedi right now. This man was RJ, the man he loved dearly, his goofy little boyfriend that could probably bench press a boulder.

“Theron, what about you?” Theron snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at RJ, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“What about me?”

“Who would you invite if you could?” 

“Well the people you said, maybe my parents.”

“Is your relationship good with them?”

“I don’t know.” Theron admits. This time it was RJ squeezing his hand. Definitely to comfort him. RJ looks genuinely concerned and Theron puts up another small smile. 

“My father kind of disowned me when I left the Republic, haven’t heard of him in a while. I haven’t talked to my mother ever since she disappeared.” Theron takes a deep breath before looking at RJ’s eyes.

“Guess we have to finish the bucket list before we can get married.” Theron grins and RJ starts to chuckle. 

This was his future husband alright.

“It’s sunset, should we get back to the shuttle?” RJ asked, Theron seems amused before standing up, still holding on to RJ’s hand.

“You forgot, I’m ending the night.” Theron’s grinning before speed walking away from the roses. RJ is still holding on to Theron, so he’s being dragged towards the wet part of the beach. Theron pulls out a device before he carefully puts it down and presses play.

“You owe me a dance.”

“You know I suck at that.” RJ admits, he looks away shyly as Theron notices his blood starts to boil on his lover’s face. Theron goes closer to RJ before looking at him in the eyes, their faces centimeters apart. Their lips are the closest thing between them that haven't been touched yet. He could feel RJ’s forehead against his. Their noses are practically touching each other. He puts both of his hands around RJ’s hips and could feel the Jedi jump a little.

“Put your arms around my neck.” Theron commands. RJ could only look at Theron in the eyes before obligating his order.

“See, you’re a natural.” 

They’re slow dancing to the song. Never taking their eyes off each other as they rock around the sand.

(I would continue typing this but I decided to be extra and make this video to show you guys the dialogue between them, enjoy! The song is Say You Won’t Let Go by James Arthur.

[ https://youtu.be/chJFS1Pu59g ](https://youtu.be/chJFS1Pu59g)

Read back again once you finish the video :) )

RJ is the first to release from the kiss. Trying to regain oxygen. 

“Should we get our stuff?” Theron asks.

“Don’t worry, Rusk and T7 picked it up while we were eating dinner.”

He smiles and hears RJ yelp as Theron picks him up bridal style, carrying him towards the speeder.

“This was nice, I love these dates with you.”

“I wish we had more time.” RJ pouts. Theron lightly let’s go of RJ as he takes the back seat of the speeder. 

“Would you rather take the public shuttle back home.” Theron starts to bicker, receiving a small laugh from RJ, before he suddenly stops. Theron slows down on the speeder before looking at RJ, worried if anything miraculously happened.

“RJ?”

“Theron, I know how we can drag on our date a little longer.” RJ’s eyes are unusually mischievous, he has a smirk that compliments his eyes as he starts to whisper in Theron’s ears.

“The hangar in my ship. Fully soundproof. I could lock it for a couple hours and-”

Theron floored it on the speeder. He’ll have to pay for whatever damage he inflicted later, but right now he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was definitely something new to make a video. I hope it was worth it, if you like it comment below! I’ll take a small break because next story is full of angst. 
> 
> I appreciate you all :DDDD


End file.
